


i like it when you sleep - for you are so beautiful yet so unaware of it

by pvnkflamingo



Series: Inkmuseu [3]
Category: Bichinhos no Bichinhosverso - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Inkmuseu, Inspired by song, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/pseuds/pvnkflamingo
Summary: Rabisco dedicado ao amor da minha vida, que fica adorável (perdão pela palavra proibida) quando está com sono e digita palavras erradas ou fala com voz de sono. Te amo, Arthie 💙💛Baseado na melodia linda de i like it when you sleep for you are so beautiful yet so unaware of it, de The 1975.





	i like it when you sleep - for you are so beautiful yet so unaware of it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunflowersutra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/gifts).



> Rabisco dedicado ao amor da minha vida, que fica adorável (perdão pela palavra proibida) quando está com sono e digita palavras erradas ou fala com voz de sono. Te amo, Arthie 💙💛 
> 
> Baseado na melodia linda de i like it when you sleep for you are so beautiful yet so unaware of it, de The 1975.

Augusto observava o rosto relaxado de Arthur, as pálpebras se rendendo lentamente ao sono. Seus dedos se ocupavam com os cachos desalinhados, em movimentos sem um padrão claro, com o único objetivo de oferecer carinho e conforto ao museólogo, exausto após o dia cuidando do filho febril. Valentim havia pegado alguma virose na escolinha e eles passaram o dia preocupados, revezando entre compressas e remédios. Somente quando a febre cedeu e a criança já estava dormindo tranquila há algumas horas, Arthur se permitiu deitar na cama que dividiam.

"Se ele chamar durante a noite…"

"...Eu vou ver o que está acontecendo. Prometo que te acordo se ele piorar. Descansa um pouco, amor" sussurrou Augusto, beijando a testa do namorado e puxando-o mais pra perto de si, naquele abraço que era o melhor lugar para se estar em qualquer momento. Arthur deixou escapar um suspiro cansado, se aninhando nos braços do tatuador e deixando-se levar pelo sono.

Era curioso como ele havia se tornado parte daquela rotina de desenhos com giz de cera e eventos em museus, naturalmente, sem precisar se ajustar, sem que precisassem abrir espaço para ele. Era como se Augusto sempre tivesse feito parte daquela pequena família. Amava Arthur, era fascinado por cada detalhe da personalidade do namorado, e tudo isso já seria o suficiente para fazê-lo sentir que havia encontrado um lar, um lugar para si no mundo. Tudo o que Arthur trouxe para a sua vida - Valentim, o gato preto Goya, Mulder, o cão que adotaram juntos, os amigos que fizera por causa dele - agora era parte dele também. Ele sentia sua vida se entrelaçando cada vez mais à do namorado, e esse pensamento o deixava tonto, numa felicidade tranquila e plena.

Augusto esticou o braço e se moveu, o mais silenciosamente possível, na direção do interruptor, até que o quarto foi envolvido pelo escuro e pela penumbra que vinha da janela. A casa toda, a casa que agora também era um pouco sua e para onde sempre voltava, dormia; a beleza daquele momento, mesmo que após um dia de tantas preocupações e medos, preenchia seus sentidos. A respiração suave e quente de Arthur contra sua pele e a sensação de pertencimento e segurança fizeram-lhe companhia até que se rendesse ao conforto e ao sono; o sol brilhava através da persiana, quando os olhos do namorado o encontraram profundamente adormecido.


End file.
